


Walk Away From Love (Don't Wanna Know)

by amithegamer1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cheating, Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: I don't wanna know, know, know, know Who's taking you home, home, home, home And loving you so, so, so, so The way I used to love you, no I don't wanna know, know, know, know Who's taking you home, home, home, home And loving you so, so, so, so The way I used to love you, oh I don't wanna know, know, know, know Who's taking you home, home, home, home And loving you so, so, so, so The way I used to love you, no I don't wanna know, know, know, know Who's taking you home, home, home, home And loving you so, so, so, so The way I used to love you, oh I don't wanna know
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 2





	Walk Away From Love (Don't Wanna Know)

_I don't wanna know, know, know, know Who's taking you home, home, home, home And loving you so, so, so, so The way I used to love you, no I don't wanna know, know, know, know Who's taking you home, home, home, home And loving you so, so, so, so The way I used to love you, oh I don't wanna know Wasted And the more I drink, the more I think about you Oh, no-no, I can't take it, Baby, every place I go reminds me of you_

She loved Oliver but he cheated too many times, and she's done. She tried to stay with him, but she can't. Their Laurel and Oliver what happened? They were star city's golden couple, but Oliver had to ruin it. He swears he loves her, but if you love them you don't hurt them by cheating on them.

"Oliver again?!" Laurel asks, shaking her head.

"Laur I'm sorry," Oliver says, as Laurel scoffed.

"You're always saying your sorry but you never prove it," Laurel says, Oliver's brows knit.

"how? how can I prove it to you?" Oliver asks, Laurel sighed.

"Stop cheating Ollie that's the only way," Laurel says, as Oliver nodded his head.

"Fine I'll stop I promise," Oliver says, firmly, causing Laurel to smile, before hugging him.

_Do you think of me, of what we used to be? Is it better now that I'm not around? My friends are actin' strange, they don't bring up your name Are you happy now? Are you happy now? I don't wanna know, know, know, know Who's taking you home, home, home, home And loving you so, so, so, so The way I used to love you, no_

_"Oliver I love you but you need to stop please," Laurel says, as Oliver looked down._

_"Laurel I'm-," Oliver starts, but Laurel quickly cuts him off._

_"Don't say your sorry you said you wanted to prove it to me but you didn't," Laurel says, she shook her head._

_"you promised Ollie," Laurel says, Oliver stares at her._

_I don't wanna know, know, know, know Who's taking you home, home, home, home And loving you so, so, so, so The way I used to love you, oh I don't wanna know And every time I go out, yeah I hear it from this one, hear it from that one That you got someone new, yeah I see, but don't believe it Even in my head, you're still in my bed Maybe I'm just a fool_

He promised but he didn't keep the promise he continued to cheat on her over and over again but she didn't leave him, she couldn't...she wanted to but she couldn't.. she always smile remembering the good times but that's all she could do was remember.

_Do you think of me? Of what we used to be? Is it better now that I'm not around? My friends are actin' strange, they don't bring up your name Are you happy now? Are you happy now?_

Everything changed when Laurel and Sara fought, Sara got mad over something, it broke her heart when she found out she slept with Oliver, on the boat, she lost both of them. She wanted to hate them but she couldn't...

_I don't wanna know, know, know, know Who's taking you home, home, home, home And loving you so, so, so, so The way I used to love you, no_

It's been years since their death it stills hard for her every time she thinks about it, her world stopped when she walked into the Queen's mansion and since Oliver standing in the hall, "Ollie," Laurel says, causing Oliver to turn around, he sadly smiles at Laurel.

"Hey Laur," Oliver says, Laurel stares at him in shock.

She wanted to _Walk Away From Love_ from him but she couldn't now he's back and acting like nothing happened like he wasn't dead for five years and he's back but without Sara. She wondered what happened on the boat but now she...

_Don't Wanna Know,_

_I don't wanna know, know, know, know Who's taking you home, home, home, home And loving you so, so, so, so The way I used to love you, oh I don't wanna know No more, please stop No more hashtag boo'd up screenshots No more trying to make me jealous on your birthday You know just how I make you better on your birthday, oh Do he do you like this, do he woo you like this? Do he lay it down for you, touch you, pull you like this? Matter of fact, never mind, we gon' let the past be Maybe his right now, but your body's still with me,_

_whoa I don't wanna know, know, know, know Who's taking you home, home, home, home And loving you so, so, so, so The way I used to love you, no I don't wanna know, know, know, know Who's taking you home, home, home, home And loving you so, so, so, so The way I used to love you, oh I don't wanna know, know, know, know Who's taking you home, home, home, home And loving you so, so, so, so The way I used to love you, no I don't wanna know, know, know, know Who's taking you home, home, home, home And loving you so, so, so, so The way I used to love you, oh I don't wanna know_

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Laurel did you guys like it?


End file.
